xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Kessid Thieves
= Independent Thieves’ Guild of Kessid = General: This is a guild of thieves that operate within the limits of the city of Kessid. Despite the fact that many years ago the Isles Families took control of the Irroquin network of thieves’ guilds, the Guild of Kessid has maintained its independence. The purpose of the Kessid guild is to guarantee that the city does not get over-saturated with thieves. Too many thieves, thieves that steal too much, or too many high-profile jobs would force the city government to come down on this Guild. Therefore, they moderate their activities, and manage an extensive web of bribes and pay-offs, assuring that the Guild and its members are profitable (actually, extremely profitable.) Devices and Uniforms: This Guild has all its members get a tattoo on the bottom of their right foot; a ‘skeleton’ key with three teeth up, and two teeth down. The tattoo is black, and about two inches in length. Goal: This Guild seeks to maintain a profitable niche within the city structure. It also protects its members from non-aligned thieves and the perceived threat from the Isles Families expanding organization. Territory: This Guild operates only within the city if Kessid. In fact, its members are in quite a bit of danger if they try their hand anywhere else in Irroquin, as the Isles Families Guilds that run the rest of the country are not pleased that Kessid, the jewel of Irroquin, is still not within their sphere of influence. Genesis: Sometime in the distant past, a group of thieves got together and drove another group of thieves out of the city. The Guild has evolved from there. Past: For the past three or four generations, a series of fathers and sons have run this Guild, and, the biggest goal has been to remain independent from the Isles Families. This has been often a series of negotiations, and, at times an all-out turf war. Present: In 502, Kessid has been part of a boom as the trading vessels servicing Karandia have been rerouted through Jannen’s Bay. Add to that the additional traffic of goods heading north to the war in Dakkor, and, you see a city that is virtually bursting its coffers at the seams. Obviously, this Guild has also seen quite a bit of this increase in coin. (Details since 502 are unscripted.) Alliances: The Kessid Thieves Guild is aligned very closely with the Beggars Guild and the Lamplighters Guild, and, maintains a close working relationship with the City Watch (read: pay-offs.) Enemies: The Isles Families are frequently looking for a way to take over the Kessid Guild. Though not currently in a conflict with the Isles, most Thieves in this Guild will show disdain for the Isles Families organization. Leadership: The thieves are led by the Guild “Boss”. This is a position that is passed down from one man to his choice of successor. At times in the past this transition has seen some conflict, and bloodshed. Divisions: Within the membership there are, of course, specialists. Burglars, pick pockets, fences, etc. There are no true divisions. Code & Prohibitions: No big jobs can be pulled without first clearing it with the Boss. No one is allowed to pull jobs outside the city. Anyone who holds back on their take or fails to pay their points, and gets caught, gets tossed in the Bay with stones in his pockets. Recruitment: Current members must apply to the Boss for permission to take an apprentice. An apprenticeship usually lasts two or three years. Apprentices will not be given full status until a slot opens within the Guild; the number of members is kept constant. Typical Member: The typical member is a thief. They are the smart thieves though: patient, skilled, and precise. They are all fairly well-off, and usually live an apparent life of normalcy somewhere within the city. Generally Known: The populace is aware that the thieves have some sort of organization, and usually shrug it off as a necessary evil. Adventuring thieves know that if you find the right person, and make yourself known to the Guild while you are in the city, they will set you up with a place to stay, and, even, sometimes authorize you to pull a job, as long as you are willing to pay a percentage. In-Character Quote: “Tonight I’m heading back onto that Galluran Galley; they want me to grab the manifest and the Captain’s ivory-bound journal. I have no idea why…” Out-of-Game Contact: Mike A Red File: Yes. Yes, three times Yes. Let me know if you need to hear more for a character or plotline.